


Chronological

by Bereift



Series: Chronicle [2]
Category: 7th Dragon, 7th Dragon III Code: VFD
Genre: Gen, Mentions of alcoholism, personal headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bereift/pseuds/Bereift
Summary: (Warnings to be updated as chapters are posted. Some may be specific to certain chapters)A mixture of side stories that take place before the main story (The Dragon Chronicle).These do not need to be read to understand the main story; these are more to learn the background of the main protagonists of it.





	1. November 2092 AD; UE 69

Sucking in a breath through his mouth and letting it out slowly through his nose, Makoto centered himself. He finally had a moment of peace – away from all the erratic chatter of his classmates, who just droned on and on about their after school clubs and study sessions together at a local noodle shop down the street from the school. His bare fingers rested on the fabricated metal bars of the horse pommel that was surrounded by cushions to lessen the pain of falling, and Makoto questioned that if practicing in his school uniform without his hands chalked was a good idea. It'd be his fault if he fell, but he doubted that he would. He's been practicing for a couple of years now, so he could easily handle not doing it this one time. 

Makoto shrugged off his book bag, and it fell with a light thud onto the hardwood flooring. He kicked his shoes off, and they tumbled over beside his bag, resting upright against it. Unbuttoning his blazer, Makoto folded it in half and placing it on top of his bag. Stretching out his arms and legs, as well as doing a few warm ups over the course of ten minutes, he rubbed the palms of his hands together, before gripping the pommel. Quickly lifted himself up onto the pommel, he let out a tiny huff. He wasn't the strongest or most flexible in his club, but he was the most agile and precise. He had his routines down to a T at the moment, and his coach was impressed, giving him pointers constantly on what to work on. Upper body strength was definitely up there in things to work on, and Makoto was beginning to steadily work on it. It wasn't to bulk up - it was to gain and keep some muscle on his arms so he could keep himself aloft while on different equipment. Now that his classes had been going for a while, Makoto finally had the time to work on it, since all he did was study all throughout last winter and early spring of this year to get into a good high school. 

He practiced a few half circles, and would slide off the pommel to turn on his heel to practice on the other of the pommel. The direction he was facing didn't matter too much, as he was practicing by himself. Half circles turned into false scissors, before they slowly shifted into circles and scissors. He sucked in a breath through his teeth as he cycled through the drills. _'I really needed to work on my upper body strength more.'_ Makoto thought to himself, the muscles in his shoulders straining slightly. With a quick scissor travel, he pulled his legs skyward, one hand on the bar and the other on the body of the pommel. Twisting his torso slightly in the air as his hands turned on the bar and body of the pommel, he prepared to dismount. A gasp broke him from his focus, and he faltered slightly, his knees locking into place as he fell from the pommel. Makoto crashed down onto his right hip, screwing his eyes shut as he hit the ground. 

Letting out a low groan in pain as he laid on the mats below, Makoto heard someone's footsteps shuffled hastily across the gym in his direction. His eyes cracked open to see Ryou Yamada, one of his classmates. Ryou was crouched down to get a better look at Makoto, his blue eyes full of concern. His sandy hair was pulled back into a disheveled ponytail with bangs framing his face, which were as straight as a board as they hung downwards. He was chewing heavily on his lower lip as he held out a hand to help pull Makoto into a sitting position. Reaching up to grasp Ryou's warm hand, Makoto let the scrawny male pull him up, and he turned so that he could sit on his bottom with his legs out in front of him. 

“Makoto, are you okay?” Ryou kept asking him over and over, to which Makoto nodded. His right hip did hurt quite a bit, and the mats had taken most of the shock from his fall.

“I could be worse.” Makoto grumbled out, and he heard a barely audible chuckle pass by Ryou's lips. The male was still crouched beside him, the strap of his bag tight against his shoulder as the other hung loosely at his side. 

“Least you're positive about it.” Ryou said as he stood back up, then helped Makoto back onto his feet. Dusting the dirt off of his pants, he glanced up at Ryou, who was smiling nervously at him. A frown tugged at Makoto's lips.

“Don't worry about it. Falls are quite common while practicing.” Makoto told him, and Ryou fidgeted with the strap of his bag that rested on his shoulder, twisting on the piece of fabric that hung from the loop.

“Oh no, I really shouldn't of stumbled in here and distracted you. You could have been seriously hurt!” Ryou stated with his brow furrowed in concern, and Makoto shook his head. 

“Seriously, it's fine. That's not the first time that has happened.” Makoto said calmly, walking around the pommel to put his school blazer back on. He buttoned it up and slipped on his shoes once more, winching as he stretched his shoulder out. Ryou watched him with a curious gaze.

“You're...not going to continue?” Ryou asked, a bit disheartened, and Makoto let out a light, but embarrassed laugh.

“No, I don't like really enjoy having an audience right after I fall.” Makoto admitted, and Ryou looked a bit disappointed. 

“Ah, well. I'm sorry to of cause that.” Ryou stated, and Makoto rolled his eyes at him.

“Stop apologizing. It's not a huge deal.” Placing his book bag back onto his shoulders, Makoto hummed in thought. They were separated by the pommel now, and Ryou watched him intently. “But, what are you doing here? Rarely does anyone come to the gym at this hour.” Makoto inquired. Half an hour has passed since classes ended, and the clubs that met on Thursdays were beginning to start their activities. Ryou scratched a finger idly against his cheek, the look of nervousness never leaving his face.

“I was going to do a short jog around the gym in practice for my cross country club. A ten to fifteen minute long one, just to have a little bit of practice before our meet next week.” Ryou explained to him, and Makoto crossed his arms. Right, Ryou was in the cross country club, along with a few of Makoto's friends. 

They had met a year prior while in their final year of junior high, having classes together. He and Ryou were not close friends per say, but they were still friends and shared some mutual friends; some of which would invite both of them to come out for a day at an arcade in downtown Tokyo, or for study groups. Makoto found Ryou's eccentric attitude a bit exhausting at times, but interacting with him one-on-one showed that Ryou was different when it came from group outings to individual interactions. Ryou was calmer, and he seemed a bit timid. When they did speak to each other individually, or on projects together, Makoto had learned that Ryou would try to prove himself to others in whatever way possible. Although his competitiveness bothered Makoto at times, he enjoyed the slight competition they had with each other when on opposing teams. 

Ryou seemed to be asking him a question, and Makoto snapped out of his daze. “Sorry, I got caught up in my thoughts for a moment.” Makoto explained, and Ryou shook his head at him.

“It's fine. I asked if you would like to go pick up some dinner together?” Ryou asked as he walked around the pommel and towards the double door entrance that he came in. “I kind of did cause you to fall, so the least I could do is offer some dinner.” Ryou turned on his heel and smirked at him, and Makoto nodded in agreement, jogging to reach him at the doors to leave the gym.


	2. Asakusa, Tokyo, Japan. September 2093 AD, UE 70

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of Abuse, Alcoholism, and Death.

A thunderstorm raged outside, the flashing of the lightning lighting up a bedroom. A computer sat upon a wooden desk in the corner of the room, the desktop off while the monitor light blinked as it rested in stand by mode. A backpack rested upon the desk on its side, the top zipper undone with some books sliding out of it. An assortment of different textbooks were spread on the desk, the keyboard leaning against the side of the desktop so there was more writing space on the desk. Algebra, Chemistry, World History, English, and Japanese textbooks were stacked one on top of the other, and notebooks were layered between these books. A basics to computer science textbook was propped open on the desk, several notes scribbled into the margins. 

Another crack of thunder shook his windows, and Makoto flinched. He was curled up underneath the comfort of his blankets, sheltering him from the slight chill in his room as the central cooling system continued to run, the fan blowing cold air directly onto his bed. It was growing late into the evening, and Makoto's phone lit up his face, the dim light a comfort compared to the flashes of lightning outside. He scowled at a game he was playing; his flinch causing him his fingers to slip, and Makoto had hit the wrong button, opting to hit with a regular attack instead of defending. The boss monster on screen swiped a clawed hand after his character attacked, taking the last sliver of his health down to zero, and the game over tune jingled as Makoto huffed in irritation. The monster he was fighting against, with a team that consisted of his classmates from his homeroom, got their asses kicked. Ryou was missing from the group, which was odd since he was usually playing instead of studying, but they had continued on without him. Makoto was the last one to be cut down, and his classmates chatted in the group chat they had set up for gaming.

_'Oh, we were so close too!'_

_'Dammit, only if Ryou was here.'_

_'Oh well. Least Makoto and Ryou are both good at this game. They probably could of taken it down by themselves.'_

_'Makoto! You should get Ryou to play with us!'_

Makoto watched as the messages rolled in, each one of them vibrating his phone as he listened to the heavy rain patter on his windows. The storm was moving quickly; the rumbling of the thunder could already be heard in the distance, and lightning had ceased. However, the rain had picked up drastically and it was now pouring even harder outside of his home. It was calming. 

His mother had departed for America earlier today, and Makoto had taken the day off of school to see her go. He was a bit down in the dumps over the whole thing – his father returning home about three months ago from a long term mission after being gone for several years. He had barely been in contact with them as the years rolled on - and had announced his return by holding out divorce papers to his mother when she had opened the door to welcome him back home, and admitting to having an affair with a woman he met overseas to her. His mother had bawled her eyes out as Makoto stood beside her, excited to actually see his dad for once in five years, only to begin fuming at his father for doing that to her behind their backs. His father back handed him across the cheek, telling him to respect his parents and the fact that _he_ was putting his life on the line so that Makoto and his mother could live happily. Makoto, a bit surprised at being struck but absolutely livid, had ripped the papers from his fathers hands before slamming the door in his fathers face. His mother sobbed quietly on the couch in their combination living room and kitchen, and Makoto had put the papers down onto the breakfast bar that separated the two, before taking a seat beside his mother to comfort her.

Both of them agreed to have dual custody over Makoto, the divorce taking an incredibly short time as his mother and father agreed to everything laid out by the court. His father would continue working for the ISDF overseas, and would send back money to help pay for the bills. Makoto's mother had another two years in Japan before her visa expired, unless she became a citizen, which she wasn't sure if she wanted to become one anymore. Makoto, however, was stuck in Japan due to being in secondary school. He had returned to school, his face still stinging from where his father had hit him. The bruise left hints of red and light purple marks on his right cheek, and Kaede was fretting over him when she found him shortly before school began, bombarding him with questions as to what happened. Ryou seemed equally concerned, but left the questions alone. Makoto was glad that his friends were worried over him, but he brushed it off. There was no point in dragging both of them into his personal problems at home. 

A few weeks had passed, and at the end of July, his mother had decided to tell Makoto that her research group was heading over to America in three weeks to try and find a cure for Dragon Sickness, and that she would be gone for a year since she was joining them. She told him to not worry about the payments for any bills, as they were being taken care of by his father, who should be coming back home a week after she left, sometime in late September. She explained that her research group, on top of trying to find a cure, was also trying to find the difference in the miasma in America, and compare it to Japan's – which was heavier than the miasma that rested over America – and hoping it would have some clues as to how to cure the sickness. Nobody really knew why the miasma was lighter in America, but his mother believed that it had something to do with the True Dragons descending in Japan back in the Dragon Calamity of 2020 and 2021. 

Makoto had returned home by bus after accompanying her to the airport, a bit heavyhearted. She had kissed him on the forehead while she embraced him outside of her terminal, saying that she'd keep in touch. Makoto left once he saw her enter the airport, turning to head back to the bus stop to head back home. Returning home in the early hours of the afternoon, Makoto found that the house seemed a bit barren, and the silence in it was deafening. He already missed hearing his mother humming a happy tune as she cooked or worked on a research paper on her laptop while sitting at the breakfast bar. He missed his father's booming laugh when they all sat down to eat and watch sitcoms together, back when Makoto was a young child. But on top of that, Makoto felt...bitter. Bitter at his father for cheating on his mother behind her back, and practically being a ghost for the past five years. Sure, his mother would of left for her research trip even if they were still together, but at least they'd all still be together as a family in spirit. Makoto was a bit bitter at his mother as well, feeling left behind. They had always been close – closer than he and his father ever were – and he could confine in her in anything. 

He crawled into bed late in the afternoon after showering and eating, shortly before the storm rolled in.

His classmates had pestered him once he signed into the game, asking where he had been all day. Makoto had explained to them that he had family related things to deal with, and that he would of came in if he didn't get home so late in the afternoon. Which was a bit of a lie. He had returned home shortly after nine in the morning, and could of easily just accepted a tardy for his first period and continue going to class for the rest of the day, but he wasn't feeling up to it. Kaede had practically blown up his phone with messages during their lunch period, concerned for him. She also mentioned that Ryou wasn't in class either, although that was typical for him to skip one day a month to take a break from their studies. Which is what Ryou told him and Kaede to say if their classmates asked where he was. 

That too, was also a lie. His mother was slowly dying of Dragon Sickness, and Ryou would take a several days off each month to help her as his father worked tirelessly to afford the medical bills that were racking up because of it. After they realized it was a losing battle, Ryou's father slowly turned to alcoholism as Ryou's mother grew worse and worse, and Ryou had caught him drunk multiple times. Ryou would grow furious at him for wasting their money on alcohol instead of helping out his mother, which typically ended in Ryou stomping away from his father, or staying at Makoto's for the night. Ryou's mother was growing frailer and weaker as the months passed, and with it, Ryou grew sadder. He wasn't as interested in his hobbies anymore. Gaming had become a chore for Ryou, instead of the entertainment he got from playing salvaged gaming cabinets at the local arcade. Makoto would just stick by him when Ryou was at his worst, letting his friend rant and ramble about all the issues he was experiencing. It never bothered Makoto, and he was willing to provide small pieces of advice if Ryou wanted it.

Although his mother was growing worse, she was always happy to see and meet Ryou's friends; having met Makoto and Kaede as they would visit often. She made it a point to tell them to stay by Ryou's side – Ryou really needed some close friends that he could confine in. That was six months ago, when Makoto and Kaede had made one of their regular visits to see her, and she was still able to speak without a surge of coughs wracking her body. A month ago, Ryou invited both Makoto and Kaede over after class, so he could check up on her before they went out for the evening to study together at Kaede's place. When Ryou ran upstairs to change out of his school uniform, his mother had beckoned the pair of them over to her bedside in their living room.

_“I know that I am going to pass on soon.”_ She had told them weakly, a coughing fit taking her over. She had waved a hand dismissively at them when both asked if she needed anything. _“No. But, I can feel it in my bones. My body is being broken down by the miasma.”_ Kaede reached out to hold onto her bony hand with tears in her eyes, and Ryou's mother smiled sweetly at both of them. _“You are both wonderful children. Please, look after my son for me. He will need his friends greatly after I pass away.”_ She had told them, and they promised to her that they would watch over Ryou for her. 

Makoto's phone vibrated once more, and a text message from Kaede came in.

_'Makoto, I haven't heard from Ryou at all...'_ She had typed, and a small, pink text bubble at the bottom said she was typing another message. _'He usually tells at least one of us when he is going to skip! Do you think something happened?'_ Makoto felt a frown pull at the side of his mouth. She had a point. Ryou would usually message at least one of them when he was going to pull this kind of stunt so they didn't get concerned. Makoto typed out a quick reply with his thumbs gently tapping the screen. 

_'I haven't heard from him either.'_ He sent to her, and began to type out another message when his phone began to vibrate constantly in his fingers. Makoto blinked a couple of times as his eyes adjusted to the small image that popped up on his phone. It was an image of Ryou doing a silly victory pose he did when he won at a tournament at the arcade. Eyes fully adjusted, he pressed the small, green button that would let him accept the call, and put the phone to his ear.

“Hey, Ryou.” Makoto said, and all he got in response was loud sniffling from the other side. “Ryou?” Makoto asked quietly, and he heard Ryou suck in a breath before a soft sob came from him.

“Makoto... I'm outside of your house. It's over.” Ryou replied and the call ended. In an instant, Makoto threw his blankets off of himself, and swung his legs over his bed. Plucking his glasses from his bed and putting them on, Makoto hurried out of his room and stumbled a bit down the stairs, not adjusted to the darkness of the house. Makoto pulled up his sweatpants with one hand as he hurried, trying to not trip on the bottom of them. The house was pitch black since he was planning on going to bed shortly because he had school in the morning, which wasn't going to happen anytime soon now. Makoto flicked on the light in the kitchen and the hallway light that led to the front porch. 

He cracked open the door, to find Ryou standing there, soaking wet and in the clothes he wore the day before, when they both went out for a quick round of games at an arcade. Makoto took a step away from the door, and fully opened it to allow Ryou in. Sliding the door shut, he watched as Ryou slipped off his shoes, dripping water onto the mats below. His face was puffy and red, his eyes bloodshot from crying so much. Ryou's sandy colored bangs were flattened against his forehead, and his hair had soaked his clothes as well as the floor below when he was trying to get out of the downpour. Rubbing at his eyes as he sniffled, Ryou brushed away the water that ran into his eyes and the snot from his nose with the ends of his wet sweater. He was a mess – his clothes soaking him down to the bone, and his shoes squealed, drenched with water as he took a few steps into Makoto's house. He was shivering, probably a mixture from crying and freezing due to the rain.

“Stay here, I'll be right back.” Makoto told him quietly, hurrying by him and into the bathroom down the hall to grab anything for Ryou to dry himself with. Returning swiftly and holding a set of towels, Makoto noticed that Ryou was still standing by the front door, leaning against the wall. Tears continued to run down his cheeks, and Makoto's lips pulled into a frown. Just by how Ryou was acting, he could guess what had happened to cause him to come to his house this late. Makoto held out a towel to Ryou, who accepted it and rubbed it over his face and down his neck. Unfolding out the one left in his hands and standing on his toes, Makoto began to rub it through Ryou's wet hair. Ryou held a towel against his face with both hands and began to shake once more, and Makoto heard the light sobbing coming from him as he gently ran the towel through Ryou's long strands, a bit darker due to the rain.

Letting a defeated sigh out through his nose, Makoto pulled the damp towel out of Ryou's hair and rested it onto Ryou's shoulders. He let go of the towel and took a step closer, putting his arms around Ryou to embrace the taller male. Makoto's chin rested on Ryou's shoulders And he had to stand on his toes so his face wasn't buried into the wet sweater Ryou was wearing. Ryou had grown a lot taller in the past few years, and stood a good five inches taller than Makoto now. A strangled sob came from Ryou, and he removed the towel from his face, letting it fall to the floor. He leaned into Makoto's embrace, who was rubbing his thumbs in small circles on Ryou's back. His cold arms wrapped around Makoto's back, the sudden chill causing him to shudder. A chuckle came from Ryou through his sobs, and Makoto rolled his eyes. 

They stood like that for a while, and the rain began to lighten outside. Makoto pulled away from Ryou, who wiped at his face. “I'm sorry for coming by so late.” Ryou mumbled as he wandered forward to look around the living room, stepping over his discarded towel. “Where's...your mother? I imagine she would of come out by now with all the noise I've made.” Ryou inquired, and Makoto chewed on his inner cheek.

“It's... a bit of a long story, Ryou.” Makoto said quietly, bending over to pick up the towel. Ryou was silent as he looked around, and Makoto leaned against the wall as he explored. Running a hand through his messy hair in thought, Makoto realized that Ryou may catch a cold if he stayed in his wet clothes. Brushing by Ryou, he gave Makoto a bewildered look as he passed.. “I'll run a bath for you. It'll be good for you to get out of those wet clothes.” Ryou hummed in acknowledgment as Makoto stepped into the bathroom, dropping the wet towel into the hamper beside the sink as he walked in, and turned to run a hot bath. He pulled out some fresh towels from the small, overhanging closet that was over the toilet, and put them onto the countertop.

Steam filled the room as the bath filled, and Makoto turned off the faucet as the tub was a little over half way full. Ryou could finish adjusting it to how he liked. Makoto walked back out into the hallway and into the living room, to see that Ryou was reading several papers that were on the counter tops of the kitchen. Ryou's brows were furrowed and his lips were turned into a scowl. Makoto glanced away when Ryou's gaze landed on him, and he looked angry. 

“Your father and mother got divorced?” Ryou said, stating a rhetorical question. The paper he held in his hands had all of the information stated in it with Makoto's parents signatures underneath it. The other paper in Ryou's hand was a letter from his mother, a letter that she had left in the mailbox for Makoto to read when he checked the mail later in the day. “And your mother just left you behind to go on a research trip while your father is out in god knows where, doing god knows what?!” Makoto flinched back as Ryou spat angrily at him. It was very unlike Ryou to get angry, and Makoto was a bit taken back by it. The papers crumpled in Ryou's fists, and he took a deep breath before exhaling. His facial expression didn't change as he put the papers down and approached, his steps heavy against the wooden floors. Makoto stared him down, the anger from the past month bubbling up in him. They'd never had a disagreement before, and Makoto chalked it up to both of them having their emotions on edge from they home lives.

“Ryou, listen.” Makoto hissed at him, crossing his arms over his chest as he shifted his weight from one leg to the other. “I haven't had the energy to explain it to you or Kaede, nor have I found the right time to.” Makoto told him, and Ryou visibly relaxed a bit as his expression changed into a frown. “It's been a rough month, and a hard five years since my father left. We're all going through tough times." Makoto explained quietly. The anger in him died down and was replaced by fatigue as Ryou reached out to put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. “I'll tell you later. Go take your bath. I'll find some dry clothes for you in a moment.” Makoto shrugged off Ryou's hand, and hurried past him. Ryou looked over his shoulder and watched as Makoto went into the kitchen and approach the counters, swiping the letters off of them and shoving them into the drawer Ryou had left open, closing it with a light bang. 

Makoto swore under his breath at the sound, before turning on his heel to lean against the counter top. The door to the bathroom shut faintly, and he crossed his arms over his chest once more as he mulled through his thoughts. Nothing he owns would fit Ryou since they're different heights, and they had school tomorrow. Ryou didn't come with a bag of any kind, so he obviously didn't have his uniform on him either. Makoto uncrossed his arms and rubbed at his temples with his fingers. They'd figure it out in the morning, if Ryou was even willing to go to school tomorrow. Makoto, on the other hand, had to. He had things he needed to do. 

Realizing that he should probably tell Kaede that Ryou was at his house, Makoto stepped away from the counters and headed towards his bedroom upstairs. He heard Ryou running the tub some more through the thin walls, and he hoped that Ryou wouldn't spill too much of that water onto the floor once he got in. Entering his room, Makoto approached his bed and glanced down at the phone on top of it, vibrating. He had several missed calls – three from Kaede and one from his father. His phone began to vibrate as he picked it up, Kaede calling him for the fourth time. Accepting the call and putting his phone to his ear, he could hear Kaede panting into her microphone.

“Kaede?” Kaede let out a gasp, surprised to of heard Makoto's voice on the line.

 _“You finally answered! Thank goodness.”_ She rasped, and Makoto turned to sit down on his bed. _“I've been trying to get a hold of you for the past twenty minutes! Ryou had texted me, and...”_ A loud horn honked at her, and Makoto pulled the phone away form his ear, hearing Kaede screaming sorry to whomever she had run in front of. _“Sorry. I'm rushing to your place because he told me he was going there.”_ Makoto slouched over to rest his elbows on his knees, still holding his phone up to his ear while running a hand through his hair. 

“He called me to say that 'it's over', and-” Makoto began to say, and Kaede let out a sad sigh, cutting him off.

_“An event that we all knew was coming, may of happened. But I'm not sure.”_ She told him softly, her footsteps splashing as she ran through the puddles. Makoto sucked in a breath. That confirmed his hunches. _“We can talk about it when I get there. I should be arriving in a moment; I'm turning onto your street.”_ Kaede ended the call, and Makoto pulled his phone away to look down at the screen. A voicemail from his father popped up in the task bar at the top, and Makoto tossed his phone back onto his bed. He'd listen to it later. He had to find something for Ryou to wear. 

Rummaging through his dresser, Makoto pulled out a pair of over sized sweatpants and a tank top he owned, and turned them over in his hands. They were both in good shape, since he hardly ever wore either of them. He left his door ajar, and descended down the stairs, which creaked slightly as he headed back towards the kitchen, and he stopped to knock lightly onto the door of the bathroom. Ryou hummed loudly in acknowledgment, and Makoto cleared his throat.

“There's some clothes right outside the door for you. I cannot guarantee that they'll be long enough, but they're the only clothes I own that might fit you.” He told Ryou as a knock came from his front door. Leaning the clothes up against the bathroom door, Makoto hurried towards his front porch, and opened the door to see Kaede. She was hunched over with her hands on her knees, panting heavily. Her white hair stuck to her face as her small, disheveled bun came apart. She, unlike Ryou, wasn't soaked down to the bone, and Makoto glanced to the side to see an umbrella propped up against the panels of the house. 

“I made it here as fast as I could...” She said between pants, and Makoto gestured for her to come in. She slipped off her shoes and followed Makoto into the kitchen area, taking a seat on one of the stools at the breakfast bar. She rested her cheek down onto the cool counter with a sigh of relief, her fingers dangling over the width of it as she laid her arms across. Pulling a clean cup from the dish rack, Makoto poured her a glass of water from the pitcher in the fridge, and gently placed it on the counter while nudging it into the crook of her arm. She shot up in her seat, and snatched up the glass, gulping it down faster than Makoto had poured it for her. 

The cup clinked back onto the table, and Makoto rolled his eyes as she batted her lashes at him for another glass. Makoto reached over to put the pitcher down onto the counter beside her. Kaede frowned. “That's not a polite way to treat a guest." She mumbled, grasping the pitcher to pour herself a glass. Makoto shrugged, leaning against the fridge.

“I would be more willing if I wasn't exhausted.” He told her, and Kaede's frown deepened. Her brow furrowed as she placed the pitcher down. 

“Just...what happened?” She asked quietly as she glanced around the house, noting that a lot of family photos that hung the walls were now missing, and all the images of his father gone. Makoto cocked his head to the side slightly. “Don't look at me as if you don't know what I'm talking about." She snapped at him. Kaede had known something was up, and had been pestering him for a few weeks about it, but Makoto wouldn't budge on telling her anything. "I remember you coming to school a few weeks ago with a red mark across your cheek.” Her thumbs rubbed against the condensation on the glass, and Makoto let out a sigh. 

“Let's wait until Ryou gets out of the bath. He was peppering me with questions before I left the scene to avoid anymore.” Makoto proposed to Kaede, who stared down at the water in her glass. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to come in two parts, since it is a lot bigger than I thought it was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Chapter 2.
> 
> Continuous mention of Death

The bathroom door clicked open a half hour later, and Ryou stepped out, looking a bit pruned but refreshed. The clothes Makoto had given him to wear fit him perfectly, and Ryou rubbed a towel back and forth through his hair as he approached Kaede and Makoto. Makoto was still leaning against the fridge while deep in thought, and Kaede was fiddling around on her phone, messaging her parents and friends as to where she was. It was pretty late at night now – the clock had just struck ten in the evening. Ryou's eyes darted back and forth between both of them, before he cleared his throat to get their attention. Makoto flinched, his eyes snapping up to look at Ryou and he let out a sigh of relief, and Kaede put her phone down onto the counter.

“I wasn't expecting you to show up here, Kaede.” Ryou mentioned and she waved a dismissive hand at him.

“I'm not going to just sit at home and not support my friends when they need it.” She smiled at him, before pouting as she glanced at her phone as it vibrated once, another text message coming in. “Even though my parents are very aggravated over the fact that I just rushed over here without saying anything.” She opened the message to skim through it and clicked her tongue, before turning her phone screen off. “But enough about that.” She swiveled in her seat to get a better look at Ryou, who let the towel he was using to dry his hair rest on his shoulders. 

“What happened? To both of you.” She inquired, looking at Ryou first, then at Makoto. Ryou chewed on his lower lip, avoiding their gazes as they awaited him to respond. Makoto and Kaede both had an idea as to what had transpired today to him, but neither wanted to assume anything. 

“Ah, well...” Ryou began, shifting on his feet slightly in nervousness. “My mother passed away this morning, at home.” Kaede let out a little gasp of surprise, her hand shooting up to cover her mouth. Makoto's lips pulled into a frown. So, his and Kaede's thoughts that she had died were true.

“Ryou, that's terrible!” She whispered and Makoto nodded in agreement, and Ryou rubbed his hand against the back of neck.

“It was bound to happen sooner rather than later. We all know that her health was decreasing at a rapid rate, especially in the past month. I found her shortly after I had woken up to get ready for school, unresponsive in her makeshift bed in the living room.” He explained, and Makoto watched as Ryou's sapphire eyes flick to him, before he looked back and turned a bit in Kaede's direction, avoiding Makoto's piercing gaze. He looked a bit agitated from Ryou's outburst before he left to shower, and Ryou didn't really blame him for it. He did step out of line.

“I was at the morgue most of the day, writing a statement on her death and what I knew. My father was no where in sight – either at the bar already or at work.” Ryou let out an angry huff. With a hand rested on his hip, Ryou ran his other hand through his hair, only to get caught in a tangle and he groaned as he worked his way through it. “Anyway, that's where I was most of the day. I came over here after trying to eat a late dinner, but it hit me that she's actually....gone.” Ryou's voice got quieter when he finished his sentence, getting his fingers out of his hair. Ryou looked at Makoto out of the corner of his eyes. “And Makoto,” He started, turning to face him and making eye contact with him – sapphire staring into emerald. “I'm sorry if I came off as angry, earlier. You've been distant lately, and coming here and finding your house this quiet, well, it concerned me. I shouldn't of gone through the documents on the table without asking." Ryou apologized with a frown on his face, and Makoto shrugged his shoulders before crossing his arms over his chest. Kaede looked at Makoto, worried. 

"Ryou has a point. Wouldn't your mother be out here right now, talking with us?” She inquired, glancing around.

Makoto stopped leaning against the fridge, and took a few steps to open the draw he had slammed shut earlier. The papers were still on top of it, slightly crumpled from Ryou clenching them and him shoving them back in the drawer to hide them from sight. He pulled them out and shut the drawer, then flattened them out on the counter with a palm before pushing them over for Kaede to read. Her eyes darted across the papers, her brows shooting up in surprise.

“Your parents...got divorced?” She whispered, and Ryou moved to stand behind her to read over her shoulder. “And your mother left this morning on a research trip to America for the next year?” She squealed out, and Makoto leaned down onto the counter on his fore arms, his head behind held in the palm of his hand with his elbow propped up on the counter.

“Yes. My parents got divorced about a month ago due to my father having an affair, and my mother left this morning to research more into Dragon Sickness.” Makoto explained, moving his free hand to point at some different paragraphs of the divorce papers. “They have dual custody – but my father will be supporting me. He will pay for the house and utilities, while my mother will keep putting money away into my college fund.” His finger dragged across the paper to different paragraphs, each stating different aspects his parents will be doing for him. “My father will continue to work for the ISDF and travel around the globe, while my mother is permitted to do pretty much as she pleases, since she isn't a Japanese citizen and I'm over the age of fifteen and could work if I need to support myself. Her visa expires in two years as well.” He explains to them, his eyes looking up at both of them as he went over the paper. Both of them had their brows furrowed in thought, and Kaede slammed her fists onto the table, looking at Makoto with fierceness in her eyes. He held himself back from jumping at the sound.

“Your father cheated on your mother? That's...that's!” She exclaimed as the thought settled in her head, and Makoto pulled the paper away from her with the tips of his fingers, lest she rip it into pieces. He needed to show it to any lawyers that may still stop by over it.

“I know. It came from nowhere for both her and I as well.” He sighed out, putting the paper back into the drawer. Kaede pulled the letter in front of her, and her expression saddened as she read it. Ryou let out a soft exhale of disappointment through his nose as he fully read it over, unlike the previous skimming he had done. Kaede nudged it back over to Makoto as she finished it, who placed it with the divorce paperwork.

“She's going to be gone for a year? That's pretty impressive, but still. You're going to be all by yourself!” Kaede noted, and Ryou nodded in agreement with her. 

“That isn't very fair towards you, Makoto.” Ryou stated, and Makoto lifted his head out of the palm of his hand, letting the arm fold on top of the other. 

“My father is suppose to be back in a weeks time. But I kind of doubt it.” He stated with a shrug of his shoulders, before glancing off in the distance to avoid their wistful gazes. Ryou slumped his weight onto his other leg.

“What are you going to do?” Ryou asked, and Makoto let out a sigh as put his cheek down onto his folded arms.

“I'm not sure yet. I'll figure it out. I have exams to study for, as well as college applications to fill out. It's early to start, but I feel like I'm going to be busy soon.” Makoto tilted his head so he could look at both of them over his glasses. “Anyway, we're not here because of me.” He pushed himself up to stand straight, and adjusted his glasses on his face. “We're here, for you, Ryou.” He pointed out, looking directly at Ryou. Ryou glanced off to the side, chewing on his lip, and Kaede spun on the seat to look at him once more. “Yeah, what are you going to do, Ryou?”

Ryou reached up to scratch at his cheek idly. “I'm...not sure yet.” He said quietly, looked between his two best friends. “I'm not even sure if I should go to school tomorrow. I'm still in a bit of shock. It hasn't really hit me fully either, and I don't want to have to explain myself to anyone yet.” He explained, and Makoto hummed in thought for a moment, a hand on his chin.

“You can stay here the night, if you want.” Ryou perked up at the sound of that, the tension in the air dissipating. “Really? You don't mind?” Ryou questioned, a bit surprised at the offer Makoto was giving him. 

“It's not like my parents are here to say no.” Makoto smirked, and Kaede let out a light laugh.

“He has a point.” She swung her legs back and forth slightly, and Ryou smiled softly at both of them. 

“I...will stay the night. Thank you.” He mumbled, and Kaede smiled widely at Ryou. She looks over her shoulder to Makoto, pouting at him.

“Yeah, you should come to school tomorrow. You missed out on some important information about a college you were interested in from some of the older students.” She told him, and Makoto groaned. 

“Right, right. I also need to hand over my mother's note so I'll be excused for today.” He grumbled, pulling out note from his mother from the drawer, and closed it. Kaede slid off of the seat, and approached Ryou, before pulling him into a hug while nuzzling her face into his chest. Ryou let out a slight yelp, surprised by the contact, before returning the hug with his chin resting on her head. He had to bend his knees slightly so he could even return the gesture. Makoto chuckled a bit while he watched them, a tiny smile appearing on his face. 

“It'll be alright. Just know that we are here for you.” She muttered to him, and removed herself from Ryou's grasp. Kaede turned and looked at Makoto with a mischievous glint in her eye, a smirk on her face. Makoto gave her a puzzled look as Kaede slowly walked over to him, her arms stretched out in front of her. He rolled his eyes and let out a huff, before smiling at her as she wrapped her arms around him as well. Kaede knew he wasn't too fond of physical contact, but she and Ryou usually got free passes to do it. Makoto was a bit shorter than Ryou, and her face rested in the crook of his neck. She closed her eyes, rubbing a small circle into his back with her thumbs.

“You too. We're all friends.” Kaede pulled away, giving him a sweet smile. She cared for both of them dearly, even if she has known them for a little less than a year. Kaede gave them both a small wave as she hurried into the hallway between the kitchen and front door. "I do have to get going. My father is chewing me out through text messages, and I'd rather not get grounded for the rest of the school year." She told them as she slipped on her shoes, before leaving into the night.

Ryou glanced at Makoto, concerned. “Do you think she'll be okay, heading home this late?” He asked, and Makoto chuckled nervously.

“Have you seen her practice at her martial arts club meets? Anyone who dares to attack her this late at night will wind up in the hospital, so I'm not very concerned.” He replied, turning to look at Ryou. It dawned on Makoto that Ryou didn't really have anywhere to sleep, and Makoto knew how uncomfortable the couch could be. “Oh, you can sleep in my bed, if you so wish. It's probably more comfortable than the couch.” Makoto offered, and Ryou shook his head vigorously. 

“No, I couldn't. It's your bed, after all.” Ryou stated, and Makoto frowned. 

"Really. I insist. Just work with me this one time." Makoto told Ryou in an asserting tone, and Ryou let out a dramatic sigh. 

"Fine! Fine. Just don't complain to me tomorrow when your bed isn't made and if I complain about you turning the light on when you get ready in the morning." Ryou commented, a smirk on his face. "But, I should go upstairs then, since you're planning on going to school tomorrow." He took a few steps towards the staircase as Makoto wandered over to the couch, beginning to turn off the lights in the house. Ryou placed his hand onto the handlebar on the staircase, and looked over at Makoto, who had flopped down onto the couch, dragging the blanket that rested on it over himself. "Also, thank you, Makoto. You didn't have to do this." Makoto let out a tiny sigh as he got comfortable.

"It's what friends do for one another, Ryou." With that said, Ryou's footsteps ascended up the stairs and Makoto rolled over to face the back cushions of the couch, lulled into a sleep by the light pattering of the rain on the windows above him. 


	4. Asakusa, Tokyo, Japan. May 2094 AD; UE 71

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Makoto meets Kaede's family, and Kaede regrets her choice in bringing Makoto over.

“I'm home!” Kaede called out as she stood her porch, slipping her shoes off as she put on her house slippers. Makoto followed suit, slipping on a pair of guest slippers, and trailed behind Kaede as she led him through her home. He was in awe over how large it was – the hallway was twice the size of his, decorated with family photos, as well as photos of different parts of Kaede's life. Several were of Kaede when she was young – dressed up in a kimono as she visited the shrines that dotted around Kyoto. There were a few of her holding up different trophies, many of which were from her martial arts classes. Kaede looked over her shoulder, giving him a small smile as she lead him through the hallways, and towards her kitchen. A mixture of tea and soup broth filled the air as they got closer, as Kaede hurried down the hall. Makoto followed in tow at a bit of a slower pace, taking in the sights of the house. They rounded a corner, and a tall, brunette woman stood in front of the stove, a large ladle in her hands. She continued to stir the pot full of soup in front of her, and she turned to look at Kaede. A wide smile came upon her face as she spotted Kaede, her eyes drifting over to look at Makoto before she looked back at the soup. 

“Welcome home! How was your day at school?” She asked, and Kaede shrugged her bag off of her shoulders. Makoto followed suit, placing his next to her on the ground. Kaede walked over to stand beside aunt, smiling with glee as she looked at what her aunt was cooking. 

“It was an average day. Finals are coming up soon, so I brought home a study partner.” Kaede replied, and her aunt hummed happily. Makoto shifted on his feet awkwardly by the end of the counter tops, unsure as to if he should even speak up or not. Kaede, picking up his uneasiness, moved away from her aunt to stand beside Makoto. Her aunt rested the ladle against the rim of the pot, turning to look at the pair of them.

“Aunt Aiko, this is Hayashi Makoto. He's a classmate of mine, and we've had the same homeroom since I moved here.” Kaede said, introducing Makoto to her aunt. He gave her a short, polite bow. 

“It is nice to meet you.” Makoto replied, and Aiko giggled softly, a hand up by her mouth as she looked them over. 

“There is no need to be so formal! Kaede has told me much about you.” She said, turning to walk back to the stove to mix the pot once more. Makoto glanced at Kaede, who shrugged, looking nervous. “Everything she has said about you has been good. She mentioned that you and a friend of yours helped her out a year ago when she was being bullied, and that you've helped her with her studies.” Aiko said, and Kaede dragged Makoto over to the counter top opposite of her.

“We did get those bullies off of her back, and I help her with her studies when she asks, yes.” Makoto replied, and Aiko hummed in response. 

“You should help her with her English skills then, if you can. She wants to go abroad to America for college, and needs to improve her speaking and grammar before she even thinks about it.” Aiko teased, and Kaede whined beside Makoto.

“You don't have to mention that! It was suppose to be a secret.” She cried, and Makoto chuckled. 

“I can, if you want me to, Kaede.” Makoto rested his arms against the counter, leaning forward slightly as he slouched. “My mother taught me English when I was younger. She calls every so often to reinforce my skills, and makes me write to her in it as well.” He explained, and Kaede gasped in surprise. 

“Really? You'd be willing to do that?” She asked, and Makoto nodded, smiling at her. 

“Sure. If you want to go over there to study, then I'm willing to help out. Least, as much as I can.” He replied, and Kaede nodded with fervor. She looked thrilled that he agreed to improve her English language skills, and her aunt let out a light laugh at the pair of them. She continued to cook as Kaede dragged Makoto away from the kitchen, grabbing their book bags. She led him to their living room area, dropping her bag onto the floor, and she flopped down onto the couch. Makoto quirked a brow at her as she patted for him to sit beside her.

"We might as well go over a few things while my aunt finishes dinner. You don't have to stay for it, if you don't want to." Kaede said as she flipped open her bag to pull out a couple of her textbooks. Makoto sat beside her on the couch, watching as she flipped through the English textbook in her lap. He probably wouldn't stay for dinner, as he didn't want to impose upon her family. They worked together on her English skills; Makoto pointing out her grammatical errors, as well as her pronunciation. Kaede grew frustrated more than once, and Makoto would stifle as a sigh as he showed her the correct way of how something was said, or how a sentence was structured. 

"Why is this so difficult!" Kaede groaned, and Makoto pried the notebook from her hands. He closed it and put it on the table in front of them, on top of one of his English textbooks. 

"English isn't an easy language to learn." He stated, and Kaede pouted. 

"You seem to know it well enough though." She muttered in response, and Makoto stood up to stretch his arms above his head. It wasn't growing late, but he still had things he needed to do that night.

"I'm just lucky. My mother's first language is English, and she taught me it since my grandparents on her side don't know any Japanese. They wanted to speak to their only grandson, so I got roped into learning it. I'm not that good." Makoto told her, shrugging. He bent down to pick his bag off of the floor, and threw it over his shoulders. He knew the basics and could hold a basic conversation, but that was truly it. "But, I should get going. I don't want to impose upon your family, and I need to cram in some last minute studying for my entrance exams." Kaede let out a defeated sigh, closing the textbook in her lap. She stood up as well, heading towards the hallway.

"Alright. Let me show you out then." Makoto followed Kaede out of the room and back down the hallway they had entered her house, and a loud, booming laugh came from the kitchen. Kaede froze mid step, a few feet from the archway that led into the kitchen, and Makoto stopped before he ran into her. "Oh no." She muttered anxiously, and Makoto frowned. She turned on her heel, looking up at Makoto with her brows knitted together in fear. "You have to go. Now. Before my uncle sees you." She whispered as she grabbed onto his wrist, rushing Makoto down the hallway.

Kaede was practically dragging him, and her hurried steps echoed off of the floor. The laughter stopped, and a large man with broad shoulders popped into the hallway, a hand on the archway as he leaned out. Kaede stopped dragging Makoto, and came to a halt in the hallway. "Kaede! When did you get home-" He stopped, his brows raising in interest as he eyed Makoto. Makoto smiled at him, as Kaede's hand around his wrist began to slip as her palms grew sweaty. She cleared her throat, releasing her grip on his wrist. 

"Hello Uncle Fujimo. I got home a while ago, with my study partner." She said, trying to sound confident. Her body language said otherwise, the nervousness rolling off of her. Fujimo hummed, smiling like a cheshire cat. He crossed his arms over his chest, stepping out into the hallway. His black hair was cut short, and he was dressed up in a suit - giving away his career of being a businessman. His eyes gleamed with childish menace as he eyed the pair of them.

"Study partner? Isn't this the male you've told us about? He fits the description." Her uncle replied, one brow lifting as he looked Makoto up and down. Kaede seemed frantic, waving her hands in front of her. 

"No, no! Uncle, you have it all wrong." She stuttered, and her father let out a snicker. Aiko then came into view, leaning her head out into the hall. Her eyes glanced over the group, and easy smile on her face.

"No, I don't think I do. Your aunt and I don't keep secrets from one another - you should know that." He singsonged, and Kaede glared at her aunt, who pursed her lips to hide a smile before disappearing back into the kitchen. Makoto stood beside Kaede, a bit confused at the situation. He glanced over at Kaede, a bit confused, then over at her uncle. It was silent as Kaede and Fujimo stared each other down; Kaede glaring as he smiled like the cat that caught a canary. "This is the boy that-"

"Bye Makoto!" Kaede interrupted, not allowing her uncle to finish his sentence as she shoved Makoto towards the entrance of the door. Her face was a bright scarlet as she did so, and Makoto shot her a perplexed look as she shooed him away. "I'll see you in school tomorrow! Thank you for your help!" She all but shouted, and Makoto frowned. He ambled over to where his shoes were, slipping off the slippers on his feet and pulling on his own. Makoto glanced over to the man, giving him a small bow as he opened the front door.

"Thank you for having me." He said, before stepping out into the cold, winter evening. As Makoto shut the door, he heard Kaede hollering at her uncle. Fujimo's roaring laughter came from the house, and Makoto stood there for a moment, questioning what just happened, before letting out a sigh as he walked down the front steps of Kaede's house. That was an odd experience for him, and the way Kaede was acting concerned him a little. As he had gotten around the corner, thinking about bringing it up to her tomorrow, Makoto heard someone calling out for him from behind. He looked over his shoulder to see Kaede rushing towards him, holding his textbook in her fingers. She was waving at him, and Makoto turned to face her as she approached.

"You left this on the table." She panted, catching her breath. She held the textbook out to him, and Makoto took it from her hands. He gave her a nod of thanks, and Kaede glanced away from him, staring at the ground. Her face was still flushed "I'm sorry about my uncle." Kaede mumbled, and Makoto shrugged, opening his bag to stick the book inside with the rest before shoving his hands into his jacket pockets. 

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." Makoto told her, and she shook her head. 

"No, I will worry about it. You need to know something." Kaede said, crossing her arms over her chest. She looked back up at Makoto, who waited patiently for her to speak again. "I know we've known each other for a little over a year, but..." She trailed on, her eyes flashing between him and the concrete below their feet. Kaede let out a long sigh, raising a hand to her head to rub her temples. "I like you." She mumbled, and Makoto quirked a brow up at her. "You've been kind to me since the day we met, and...oh I don't know. This is so dumb." She muttered, embarrassed. Makoto slouched a bit to the side and leaned his weight over to one foot, sucking in his bottom lip to chew on it. 

"I hate to be rude, but you know I don't return the feelings, right?" Makoto queried, and Kaede nodded. 

"I know you don't. My uncle just almost babbling it out made me want to tell you, just to get it off my chest." Kaede explained, a bit disheartened. She didn't seem surprised by his response. "I don't want anything to change between us though - you're an important friend to me." Kaede removed her fingers from her temple to look at Makoto. He felt a bit awkward about the whole situation, and Kaede let out a huff. "Unless you don't want to talk anymore. I wouldn't blame you." She stated, and Makoto shook his head at her, chuckling softly as he smiled at her.

"That's a ridiculous idea. We're not going to stop being friends." Makoto stated, and Kaede's eyes went wide with shock, and she let out a low laugh. 

"Of course. It is a silly idea." She said, taking a few steps back towards her house. "But, I'm freezing. Send me a text when you get home - I'd like to know that you are okay." Kaede asked, and Makoto hummed in acknowledgement. He turned back to continue down the street, and heard as Kaede's footsteps crunch against the snow as she hurried back to her home before he made his own way back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write people having feelings for another at all. 
> 
> Kaede already knew Makoto didn't share how she felt, and kept it to herself. The fact that her dad almost blurted them out bothered her, and she didn't want Makoto to question her later, hence why she just admitted them outright.
> 
> I'll probably come back to edit this at a later date, since I feel like it isn't up to par. But thank you for reading!


	5. Shibuya, Tokyo, Japan. December 2098 AD; UE 75

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something a bit more on the basic side.  
> It was going to be holiday themed, but I'm a bit late to that party. Whoops.

Shibuya, Tokyo, Japan. December 2098 AD; UE 75

People hurried through the busy streets of Shibuya, their faces lit up with excitement as green and red lights flickered on and off of the decorated trees that lined the sidewalk. Children were giggling as they held onto their parents hands, and several would pull at the snow below their feet to chuck at one another, miniature snowball fights breaking out when parents looked away for just a moment.

The holidays had just passed the day prior, and Makoto watched the world go by through the clear glass windows of the coffee shop he was sitting in, a to go latte in his hands. Just like everyone else, he was trying to stay out of the cold. Fresh pots of coffee brewed continuously on the counter as employees of the shop kept rushing back and forth to keep them full. People were streaming in to get out of the frigid chill of the December air, looking for something warm to sip on as they wandered the bustling ward. Shop keepers were pulling back their holiday goods and putting out the New Years ones; some setting out goodie bags full of discounted items that the stores wanted to get rid of before the new year began.

Makoto’s winter break had just begun several days ago, his finals finishing on the twenty-third of December. He had been catching up on his sleep since then – losing most of it while he studied for over two weeks for the exams, a mixture of high leveled mathematics, information security, and software engineering. Coffee, already his best friend, had been upgraded to borderline lover. Makoto always had a mug in his trembling hands with the fingertips of his other hand flipping through his textbooks or typing away on his computer as he wrote up an assortment of notes or programs to be submitted with his exams. Kaede had visited his apartment at one point, ripping the mug from him and shoving him towards his bed to get some sleep before he passed out from exhaustion. Makoto may of grumbled and complained about it at the time with her, but he appreciated it now.

It was only the twenty-sixth, the day after Christmas, and the day before his twenty-first birthday. Ryou was blowing up since phone with messages in the chat that he, Makoto, and Kaede were all in together. It had been nonstop since before his finals ended, and Makoto glanced down at his phone in his hands, his glasses reflecting the illuminated screen. His chin rested in the palm of his hand, his elbow resting on the wooden table in front of him as he slouched in his seat. His phone was in his other hand, his thumb hovering over the touchscreen keyboard.

  
_Ryou: Come on Makoto!!!! We should do something fun!_  
_You only turn 21 once, you know_  
_So we should go to the bar_  
_I know a really good one downtown!!!_  
_It has an arcade attached to it!_  


Makoto let out a quick sigh and brushed his overgrown fringe out of his eyes, tucking the rusty strands behind his ear. Ryou always wanted to go to the bar, which typically ended with Makoto having to find him late at night, and dragging a drunken Ryou back to his apartment to sleep it off. His thumb swiped rapidly across his screen, a bored expression on his face.

_Makoto: Every time you end up at a bar, I have to find you and drag you back to my apartment._  
_Do you know how hard it is to bring you back when you’re drunk?_  
_I’m okay with having a drink or two, but that’s it._  


Makoto tapped send on his phone, and watched as a bubble popped up on the bottom, stating that both Kaede and Ryou were typing. 

_Kaede: I agree with Makoto._  
_The arcade part sounds fun though, so we can do that._  


_Ryou: ):_  
_You both wouldn’t know fun if it kicked you in the face_  


Makoto rolled his eyes, resting his phone down onto the table. Kaede rapidly sent replies to Ryou, and Makoto glanced down to see that they had begun to bicker over Ryou’s partying habits. Ryou argued that it was part of his job as an up and coming DJ, as well as music producer, while Kaede argued that it was Makoto’s birthday, and that he should get to decide what to do. Makoto watched as the two replied back and forth, sipping at his latte every so often. 

The holidays weren’t easy for any of them, especially Ryou. Kaede had her family to return to; visiting her grandparents in Kyoto and her parents in Asakusa, and she would be gone for a good week and a half while she visited them both. They would hound her as to why she wasn’t with a man yet, and why she had not gone to college to expand her knowledge. Ryou and Makoto would stick together during the holiday season – Makoto’s father barely staying in touch except through a text message every couple of months to tell Makoto that he was still alive, and Ryou’s father had fallen off of the planet, never speaking to Ryou since he left his childhood home at seventeen, four years ago.

Makoto’s mother would give him a call, and would speak to both of them, wishing them a happy holiday before returning to her work. Makoto had accepted the fact that he would probably not see her until he finished his college education. She was the reason he was going to college anyway, for she was the one that had put the money into a bank account for him to use towards his tuition. With Ryou’s mother dead, Ryou had no reason to return back home. It was sad, and Ryou would go out to visit her grave during the holiday season, adorning it with bright and lively flowers. Makoto would go with him for emotional support, something Ryou appreciated every year.

Makoto stared out the window, his phone vibrating with each message sent. They began to slow down a bit, and he skimmed through the upper messages as Kaede mentioned Ryou needed to cut back on his drinking habits, and Ryou stating he’ll make it a New Years Resolution for himself. Several more rolled in, and Makoto’s eyes scrolled through the text.

_Kaede: I have an idea._  
_I come home late tonight, but I can grab some ingredients tomorrow._  
_Let’s just have a nice dinner at my place. Ryou, you can bring some drinks._  
_Bring some movies or games, Makoto. Whatever you want._

_Ryou: Fineeeeee_  
_But don’t expect anything light!_  
_We all know I’m a go big or go home kind of guy (;_

Makoto felt a small smile form on his lips. Kaede’s idea sounded much better to him, and he truly wasn’t in the mood to go out on his birthday. He got enough partying in beside Ryou on his birthday back in July.

_Makoto: Alright. I’ll see you both there sometime tomorrow._

Makoto’s thumb slide across his screen once more, and he turned it off, stuffing the phone in his pocket as he made his way back out into the cold, heading back towards his apartment. For once in the past several years, he finally looked forward to his birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got about half way through this before I wasn't feeling it anymore. I didn't know where to go with it, so I just rolled with the ending I wrote. 
> 
> There will probably be a few more before this is 'finished', meaning that it will remain not updated until I get to certain parts in The Dragon Chronicle as I introduce the rest of the characters for it.


End file.
